Roseville Underground Street Racing (RUSR)
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: Paulo and his gal Rachel take an odd bet during a street race. I'm not a writer.


Rachel pulled up her tight leather skirt as she repositioned inside of the car. Her bountiful bubble butt was released from its tight prison, and she slowly rested on top of the gear shift. She rubbed against the knob, trying to get a feel for it, before starting to carefully spread her lips and slowly insert it inside of her. Paulo sat in the driver's seat, watching these events take place. "You okay?" he asked her, wondering if she was able to go through with it, "We can back out of the bet and just race normally." Rachel smiled. Paulo's concern for her made her heart go doki doki, but she knew it was important to him that he win this race. "It's fine. We need the money for your father's heart medicine. Besides, I've taken bigger insertions than this. I just need a little time," she assured him. It was true, Paulo had seen her toy collection, yet somehow her pussy was always the best for him and never worn down. Just like his car. "I still can't believe they were willing to take that bet. Pssssssssssssssssssh we can totally win this race with no hands on the stick," Paulo enthused, the cocky bastard that he was, "We're the best damn street racing team around, and also the best couple."

With that, Rachel finally slid past the widest part of the knob, creating an audible POP as she did. She shuddered as the handle filled her cavity, shaped in such a way that it pressed against her very sensitive G-Spot. Now they just needed to test if Rachel could pull it off. Paulo turned the key and the engine roared to life, sending vibrations straight up the stick and into the walls of her love canal. Her eyes widened at the sudden stimulation and she placed her arms on the headrests to support herself. "Okay, changing gears!" she said as Paulo pressed the clutch. She flexed her walls, tightening down on the stick. She thrusted her ass backwards, pulling the stick into its new position, then released her grasp and allowed the stick to rumble inside her. Paulo exclaimed, "We got this shit! Money in the bag!" Rachel's tail slammed between the seats, creating a consistent thumping noise alongside the sounds of the engine. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to contain her pleasure, there was no time to orgasm during a race. If she came on the stick they might lose control of changing their gears, and meet a swift death. Such is the danger of underground street racing.

Paulo pulled up to the starting line. He gave his rival driver, Polo, an evil glare through his window, but Polo was mostly in shock from seeing Rachel panting on top of the gearshift. Such a scene had never been seen in the Roseville underground street racing scene. Truly, if Paulo won the race he and Rachel would become legend. The flag girl did her sweet flag wave, and the race was on. Rachel thrusted the car into motion, working in tandem with Paulo to win the race and ensure her future father-in-law got his medicine. The race seemed to last an eternity for Rachel, the vibrations of the car had never reached so far inside her, and every rumble sent shivers throughout her spine. She whined and moaned, trying to contain herself. "Paulo I don't know if I can hold out. Your car is too furious, and my orgasm is approaching too fast," she muttered between the waves of pleasure assaulting her body. "Babe you have to hold on, we're almost there!" Paulo exclaimed, trying his best to focus on the road and not on his girlfriend's hot vagina and butt.

Ending #1:

Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer. She came hard, thrusting down and taking the shaft in as far as she could. Her body shook like it was in an earthquake. She leaned backwards between the seats and began massaging her breasts, reveling in her massive orgasm. Paulo's attention was taken off of the road in front of him and he failed to see the curve in the road. The two of them drove off of Roseville Cliff and into the quarry below. Their car exploded on impact, much like Rachel's explosive orgasm, and they died immediately. Paulo's father would die a few weeks later. Some say it was because he was unable to get his heart medicine, but other say it was because the loss of his son was too much for his heart to handle anyway. It stopped going doki doki. Don't street race kids. It's not worth it.

Ending #2:

Rachel summoned her strength. She had withheld orgasms before damn it, she could do it again for this. Paulo made the turn, narrowly avoiding what would have been a pretty awesome but untimely death in the quarry. He sped past Polo, who was still somewhat shocked by Rachel's humping of a stick shift, and made it to the finish line. Rachel let loose her orgasm immediately upon stopping the car. Paulo lept out of the car to collect his winning, while Rachel went crazy on the shaft. She was grinding, humping, smacking her ass, rubbing her tits; she was in the throes of a world record-breaking orgasm, and she didn't want it to end. "Thanks for the cash chumps," Paulo said, making it windy all over Polo's face with his cool wad of cash. Polo sighed. "Damn it, I want to be mad but that was just too crazy and too cool. I wish my boyfriend was willing to explore sexy situations like that, but he's just too tame," he lamented. Paulo, being the homophobe he is just said "LOL GAY" and hopped back into his car with his smoking hot girlfriend who was in the throes of ecstasy. It took her a while to calm down, but finally she turned to Paulo and gave him a kiss. "What do you want to do now?" he asked. Rachel smirked and said, "We drive out to a clearing, you can stick your dick between my buttcheeks, and I'll ride this car until it gets me pregnant with its automobabies." And so they did, and Paulo did indeed stick his dick between her buttcheeks in the middle of a field somewhere. However, Rachel was unable to get the car to produce any semen, but that was just a joke she made so it wasn't a real goal of hers.


End file.
